The story of my life
by angel from hevean
Summary: a girl named sakura is beaten by her father every chance he gets but wat happens when sasuke falls in love with her at first sight and still is in high skool read and finnd out.PS I SUCK AT SUMMARYS SO HOPEFULLY MY WRITING IS BETTER.
1. Chapter 1

"SAKURA WHERE R U!!!!!!!"

my name is Sakura Haruno and I am 8 years old I have pink hair that reaches me shoulders emerald eyes i guess you could call me cute but anyways that thing thats calling my name is my father my mother is always fighting with him tell him that he shouldnt beat me everyday but that never stops him my mother is always trying to comfort me tellling me that everything is going to be alright that well get away from him one day but i cant help but lose fate in those words. ive been transfering schools for awhile but mother thinks its best if we move back to japan and so we did. i kept thinking that maybe i can have a fresh start here maybe dad will change or maybe i should run away.

"Were here" my mom screams and i think to myself oh great another place so he can beat me.

I look over to see a boy aboout my age coming over here i look over to my mom and she nods her head as if she new wat i was going to ask so i ran to him to see wat he wanted.

"Hi" i looks up at me and blushes i gave him my sweetest smile and said"can i help u with something"

SASUKES POV

i looked up at the girl who said hi to me i look and see an angel she was so pretty i couldnt help but blush the angel said"can i help u with something"

"uh...... ya i uh i"

"ya"

"umm i was wondering if u wanted to go to the park with me and take a walk...with me"

"ummm sure just let me ask my parents"

"umm ok"

she ran and to what seemed to be her father he looked like he was drunk and about to murder somebody but her mother looked nice an odd came back with a smile on her angel faceshe said"ya its fine with them'

i couldnt help but smile and walked with her to the park she said she just moved here and she was gonna go to the same skool as me and that she was 8 and her hair was natural i couldnt help but chukle while she stuck her tounge out at was gonna be a fun year.

**review and reply plz i wanna now if i should contuie this story or write a new one give me at least some ideas plz!!!!!!.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Time skip_

_8 years later_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-** "i heard you the first time stupid clock don't get an atitudude with me!!!!"i sighed i always put the alarm on to early but i really should stop killing all my clocks i thought as i looked at the crushed clock on the ground well at least it lived a happy and unforgetable life.I streched and yawned and ran to the shower when i finished i ran to the mirror and grabbed the comb "ow!!!! stupid comb ah i really hate having long hair"i sighed at the thought of having to comb this long hair but it did really look good.

**HONK HONK!!!** "oh man that late already i really should wake up earlier oh well i beeter telll him to come in"

I ran to the door forgetting that i only had on a towel anyways i ran to the door and there he was the one and only WINNE THE POOH!!!!! not really but i wish it was instead it was just Sasu-chan.

"do you know how long iv'e been waiting for you why do girls always take a long time to-" he stopped when he finally relaized that i was dripping wet with just a towel on men can be so stupid sometimes i thought.

i watched him as his bush grew bigger so i decied to take this to my advantages.

"sasu-chan whats wrong you look like you have a fever"i asked as i moved closer to him and put my forehead to his so that our faces were only inches apart."sasu-chan wats wrong you now you can tell me anything"sounding like a slut.

Once he started too move his face closer to mine i pulled away "really sasu-chan you really need to take care of your self more" i looked back to see him glaring at me i couldn't help but ask" why are you glaring at me you weirdo"

"why shouldn't i Sakura why are you always doing?! This playing with my feelings crap!!!!!! One of these days Sakura i won't hold myself back"

"chill i was just having a little fun sasu-chan"

"thats it Sakura just stop im getting really irrated with this shit you already know that i-"i forgot i never reallly told her have i crap!!!.

"what are you talking about sasu-chan you haven't told me anything"

"you know forget it just hurry up and get changed your going to catch a cold like that"

"umm ok"gosh whats his problem but i followed his orders and ran upstairs and changed into my school uniform

**review a plz and tell me what i need to work on!!!!!.**


End file.
